24fandomcom-20200223-history
On-screen kills by Jack Bauer
:"He said you were a born killer. Is that true?" :— Jonathan Wallace, "Day 2: 12:00am-1:00am" This is a list of kills made by Jack Bauer that were shown on-screen. There are a few requirements for a death to be a confirmed kill: # Jack must be the one who causes the death. # The death must be confirmed with video evidence. # Jack must cause death, not just serious injury. # The death must have occurred on the TV show; kills from 24 novels, comics and games are not included. There are 309 kills in total. In a few cases, death is not intended; however, unintended and unwanted kills are also included for the sake of completeness. __TOC__ Background information and notes .]] * 24 director and producer Jon Cassar commented in an May 2014 interview with the 24 UK Podcast about the Jack Bauer kill tally later seen in Live Another Day: “Actually it was really funny. Useful Company does all the graphic work for us, they’ve done the Bourne movies and other big pictures, they’re the ones that put it together. And basically it’s off the internet, that’s the best part. It’s not like we kept track of that – it’s the 24 Wiki or they pulled it off somewhere which I just thought was funny.http://www.24spoilers.com/2014/05/24/jon-cassar-interview-final-scene/ **“I was going to adjust it at some point because there’s no last names of people, and I just thought you know what? I’m going to let it stay in there. Because it’s a bit of a nod to the people on the internet, it’s our little easter egg. We know what you guys do and this is yours, we’re just kind of highlighting you in a way. So I kinda left it there. We knew people would freeze it and look at it and go look at all the names we remember.” Not included * Victor Drazen's "inner circle", his body double, his wife Elena, and daughter Martina were killed by a bomb, which was set off by Jack Bauer during Operation Nightfall 2 years earlier. * According to George Mason's summary of the report from agent Karris, Jack killed four other terrorists at the Drazens' base at Dock 11A, but these were not on-screen kills. * Joseph Wald's dog was shot and killed by Jack, but only humans are listed. * When Habib Marwan is broken out of CTU custody, two men are shooting at Jack and Curtis, and it is heavily implied that Curtis kills one and Jack the other. However, due to the editing of the scene the kill is not confirmed to be Jack's. * Jack Bauer tortured Abu Fayed's brother to death in 1999, however this happened sometime long before Day 6 and was not seen on-screen. * In Jack Bauer's file, Serge from Day 1 is listed as a confirmed kill by Jack. Despite this, his death was not seen on-screen. * In Jack Bauer's file, Omar from Day 4 is listed as a kill by Jack. Despite this, he was killed by the Marines. * In , during the street shootout with Russian operatives, one of the men was killed off-screen and his body seen later. However, it is unknown if he was shot by Jack or Kate Morgan. * After Jack and Belcheck board the Letitcia, a thermal scan of the whole ship is seen. The scene changes to Kate and Audrey in the park, and when it returns to the ship, another thermal scan of the ship shows 6 extra bodies. However, it is unknown if Jack killed all of these men or if Belcheck killed any of them. Statistics * Jack has killed 309 people on screen. Of these deaths, 244 were the direct result of gunshot wounds (79%). * Jack killed, on average, 1.5 people per hour over the whole run of the show, or 1 person every 40 minutes. * Having killed a grand total of 309 people, the midpoint of Jack's kill count is kill number 155; a henchman of Abu Fayed. * Jack killed the fewest people on Day 1 (10). * Jack killed the most people on Day 6 (52). * Jack killed the most people in a single episode in "Day 9: 10:00pm-11:00am" (21). This is more than in the entirety of Day 1, Day 3 or Redemption. * Jack has killed more people between 10:00pm and 11:00pm than he has in any other hour (50). With the exceptions of Day 1 and Day 2, Jack has killed at least one person during this hour in every season. * Jack has killed fewer people between 8:00am and 9:00am than he has in any other hour (only 1 person, near the beginning of Day 2). * Jack has killed at least one person in each of the 24 hours in a day (when counting across all seasons). * There has always been at least one episode per season in which Jack doesn't kill anyone. * The longest run of consecutive episodes where Jack killed no people is the 10 episodes starting with "Day 1: 1:00pm-2:00pm." * The longest run of consecutive episodes where Jack killed at least one person in each is the 5 episodes starting with "Day 6: 6:00pm-7:00pm." * Only five of Jack's on-screen kills (less than 2%) have been women: Nina Myers, Nicole, Dana Walsh, a Russian operative in Day 8: 12:00pm-1:00pm, and Margot Al-Harazi. * Ryan Chappelle is the only person killed by Jack to receive a silent clock. * Day 1 and Day 9 are the only days where Jack does not kill someone by breaking their neck. * Day 5: 5:00am-6:00am and 24: Redemption are tied for the greatest variety of methods (4) that Jack has used to kill someone in a single episode. In the former they were: gun shot, knife wound, burn wound, broken neck; and in the latter they were: explosive, gun shot, knife wound, broken neck. *Nina Myers appeared in the most seasons for a female killed by Jack Bauer, with 3 and the most episodes for a female killed by Jack Bauer with 37 appearances. Nina Myers is also the only character killed by Jack Bauer who appeared in all 24 episodes of a season. *Curtis Manning appeared in the most episodes for a character killed by Jack Bauer, with 44 total. *Dana Walsh was the only main cast member killed by Jack Bauer. *Cheng Zhi appeared in the most seasons for a character killed by Jack Bauer, with a total of 4. Cheng Zhi also is Jack Bauer's victim who had the longest absence until his death with 112 episodes, from his introduction until his last appearance. *Day 5 is the first season where Jack doesn't kill someone he didn't want to kill, after Ted Cofell from Day 1, Alex Hewitt in Day 2, Ryan Chappelle from Day 3, and Paul Raines from Day 4. *Day 2: 3:00am-4:00am features the most named recurring characters in a single episode killed by Jack Bauer: Davis, Trask, Raymond O'Hara and Rouse. See also * On-screen kills by Eric Carter * Deaths on 24 * 24 deaths External links * Super Wheeler Bros. Podcast Round-Up of Jack's Top 10 Kills Category:Jack Bauer Category:Series Category:Lists * * Category:Featured articles